Starting Again
by Chibi StarLyte
Summary: Sequel to Wasurenai Kara. After reuniting, Sango and Miroku start over again and build a new home together. Also, some old friends and a few bitter enemies find their way to the pair...MirxSan, other pairings undecided DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Whee....okii, here we go. Don't know why all of a sudden I'm writing this, but meh. I have a half hour till I'm supposed to be in bed and here I am trying to write a 'sequel' to my M/S one shot. I really have no idea where it's going to go from here..I only write if I get some inspiration. So, there you have it. Moo. Anyways, enough of my blabbiness, let's move right in to the fic that has no plot. Yet. By the way, if I don't forget about this fic, there's gonna be a lemon lata...moo.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Inu Yasha, blah blah blah. Don't you just hate disclaimers? Pfft, screw disclaimers! I'm takin' Sesshou- san! ::Grabs Sesshy and runs.::  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Breaking away from the unnaturally close embrace, Sango stared into the deep indigo mirages of the houshi, mixed emotions playing within her own dark orbs. Miroku's all too famous smile graced his full lips...not his perverted one, but his true, genuine smile. His index finger traced her jaw line so gently it was like a tickle, consequently causing the taijiya to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" the monk questioned, continuing his gesture. Sango's giggles carried on, forcing a small chuckle from Miroku.  
  
Closing the distance between her palm and his cheek, the slayer playfully slapped the houshi, amused at his expression of slight surprise. "You really love teasing me, don't you?" she asked, her own smile super glued in place.  
  
"Of course I do, Sango-san," came his reply as his hand slowly moved down to an area he longed to touch for so long...  
  
"Go any further and the next slap's gonna be harder," Sango threatened darkly, still maintaining a somewhat playful tone in her voice.  
  
"Aww....but Sango-san..." Miroku whined childishly, forcing a fake pout. "I haven't caressed your lovely bottom for so long..."  
  
"I'll let you touch me later, alright?" the taijiya bargained, instantly gaining an okay nod from the houshi. No matter how much time and distance you place between two people, the same habits will always linger.  
  
The two plopped their butts upon the soft grass, a moment later lying on their backs. They stared up at the limitless sky, watching the clouds drift by with the gentle breeze. Sango cuddled into Miroku's side, and he gladly placed his arm around her, pulling her just a tad closer. A mew from above the houshi's head signified that the presence of another friend was there.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kirara," the monk greeted, his free arm reaching up to pet the neko's soft fur. Purring, Kirara settled in the grass where she had been standing moments before, her tail brushing against Miroku's scalp. A few pets and several scratches behind the ear later, the houshi set his arm under his head like a pillow, slowly closing his eyes.  
  
"Miroku-sama, stay still," Sango ordered gently, already half asleep.  
  
"As you wish, Sango-san," Miroku replied, obeying her command.  
  
The three slept peacefully in the grass, the sun warming them pleasantly, the breeze carrying a sensual calmness that eventually would envelop them entirely.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, that was kinda stupid. GAH! I'm supposed to be in bed now....Whoops. ^^;;;  
  
Miroku: Quit typing and get to bed, then.  
  
SN: Who're you to tell me what to do? You're not my mom!  
  
Miroku: Glad of it, too. ::Wink wink.::  
  
Sango: Miroku, go back to sleep. Be a good influence.  
  
Miroku: But I'm not tired!  
  
SN: Well, it sure seems like you are. ::Points to the previous paragraphs.:: Besides, I'M the author and if I say you're tired, then you're tired!  
  
Miroku: Riiiiiight...  
  
Sango: Ya know, if you two keep arguing, these stupid comments are gonna be longer than the freakin' chapter.  
  
SN/Miroku: Ooooh....oopsie. ^^;;  
  
SN: Well, my good people, don't forget to review. If you don't feel like it, dat's otay, but I need a considerable amount to continue writing. Once this fic actually gets a plot, it'll get better, I promise.  
  
Sango/Miroku: GO TO BED ALREADY!  
  
SN: Sheesh...alright, alright. Until next time, ja ne, minna. 


	2. Chapter 2

Oi, minna! Aye, it's been like...almost 10 days since I updated. It was kinda stupid to leave the fic with such a short chapter, so I'll type as much as I can. Next Friday's my last day of school and we all know what that means, right? My teachers are HAMMERING us with homework. My French teacher's going ballistic, my social studies teacher said our books missed us, and I've got an Algebra final next Tuesday, so Mr. Uyechi is skipping through the last 2 chapters of the book. Oh well, at least I can update more often during summer break! Yay! Onto the chapter, then.  
  
Disclaimer: Aww, this again?? Bleh...I dun own Inu Yasha or any of the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama. Yay!  
  
Miroku awoke to the tickling sensation of Kirara's fuzzy tail grazing across his forehead. Fluttering his dark irises open, he came face to face with the tiny neko. The houshi groaned slightly at his cuddly alarm clock.  
  
"Kirara...lemme sleep...," he whined slightly, turning on his side. It was then that the monk realized that someone was missing. Immediately sitting upright, he looked back down to Kirara. "Where'd Sango go?" he asked, feeling like an idiot for not noticing her absence sooner. The kitty mewed softly and flicked her tail, soon beginning to cleanse her delicate paws.  
  
"Phsh, like that gives me much information," Miroku muttered sarcastically, stretching his arms out in front of him. Man, he was sore. But the sleep did some good for his tired muscles. 'I could really use a bath now,' he mused, 'but is there a spring...or even a river...around here?' The houshi tensed a bit at the feel of hands on his shoulders, but he soon relaxed into the familiar touch.  
  
Sango's magical hands worked at the knots in the monk's shoulders and upper back, relieving them of any lingering aches. "How'd you get so tense, Miroku-sama?" the taijiya questioned, digging her thumbs into the crevices between his shoulder blades and spinal cord. Miroku let a small hiss escape his parted lips.  
  
"Dunno, Sango-san. I suppose I haven't allowed my muscles to rest," he replied, grimacing a bit at the pressure being applied to his sores.  
  
"Hn," was Sango's meager response as she continued to work the knots out of the houshi's tendons. Silence quickly settled over the pair, with the exception of Kirara's mews every now and then. The sun still hung in the baby blue sky, but would soon set, allowing the moon to awaken.  
  
"Ya know, I had the strangest dream earlier," the taijiya said out of nowhere, now massaging Miroku's neck.  
  
"Oh? And what was this dream about, Sango-san?" the houshi inquired, his tranquil voice showing curiosity.  
  
"In my dream, Inu Yasha came to see us. Shippou was with him, too. It was like, one minute you and I were just sitting around doing nothing and all of a sudden the two of them show up. Weird, huh?" Sango explained, ceasing her massage. She rubbed her own tense hands, in the meanwhile scraping dirt out from underneath her fingernails. {Don't you just hate it when there's dirt under your nails? }  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call it weird, Sango-san. We haven't seen Inu Yasha or Shippou for two years, and it's normal that'd you think of them, ne?" Miroku said, rolling his shoulders before turning to face the taijiya.  
  
She shrugged a bit, her hands falling limp in her lap. "I suppose..." she admitted, staring at the grass as if the individual blades were going to start dancing. The houshi yawned loudly.  
  
"Eh, I'm tired. Is there someplace around here where I can bathe before bed?" he questioned, itching to cleanse himself.  
  
"Come to think of it, I need a bath as well. There's a spring just into the woods." The slayer extended a finger, indicating the foliage of which she spoke. "I'll get you some spare robes and meet you there. Kirara will lead you." Said neko mewed softly {I wish my cat meowed like Kirara! ;.;}, nuzzling her head against Sango's palm.  
  
"Hai, Sango-san. Arigatou," Miroku said, nodding his head in thanks. Sango smiled and stood, trotting off to her hut- -wherever that may be.  
  
The fuzzy feline rubbed against the houshi's legs as he rose to his feet, seemingly trying to catch his attention.  
  
"Lead the way, Kirara-chan," Miroku said, beaming his trademark grin. Complying, Kirara trotted off to the trees with the monk on her tail, almost literally.  
  
.........  
  
Upon reaching her small home, Sango opened the door silently as if she were a spy on a secret mission. A few rays of sunlight leaked through the large window of the seating area, where the huntress ate and lounged. She trekked down a small hall, sliding open the door to her room. A futon big enough for two rested in the corner, and a few feet down the wall sat a wooden trunk. She had found the top secret stolen goods. Lifting the top of the chest, the taijiya instantly came across a sleeping kimono way too big for her, figuring it would fit Miroku. She grabbed clothing for herself as well, along with two towels made of the fuzziest cotton. Before leaving her humble establishment, Sango lit the candle lamp next to her futon, knowing it would be dark by the time she and the houshi would return.  
  
The huntress left the house stealthily, taking her time going into the array of trees concealing her destination. She wanted to soak in the dimming rays of the sun before it went to sleep for the night. There could be no time wasted, however. Night would soon take over and Sango knew better than anyone that the forest wasn't a place to be alone at night. If she was with Kirara it was fine, but alone she carried a feeling of vulnerability. Relief crashed over her when she entered the small clearing containing the spring, where a naked houshi already rested in the steaming water.  
  
"I've brought you an extra wardrobe and a towel, Miroku-sama," the taijiya announced upon approaching the monk. She set the white kimono on a rock along with his towel. She then plopped down to the ground, her towel resting in her lap.  
  
"Arigatou, Sango-san! Why don't you hop in? The water's great!" Miroku exclaimed, twisting his head to gaze at Sango.  
  
"It's alright, Miroku-sama. I can bathe when you're through," the slayer insisted without much motivation to debate.  
  
"Onegai, Sango-san?" the houshi pleaded, giving her his puppy dog pout. Sango couldn't refuse, not with THAT face, at least.  
  
"You sure know how to win someone over, don't you?" she questioned with false irritaion, removing the green skirt of her kimono.  
  
"You bet. It takes practice," he replied, turning around to respect Sango's privacy...for the moment at least.  
  
"Heh, maybe I should take lessons from you," came her teasing retort. She slid her pink kimono down her shoulders, allowing it to just drop to the ground in a heap. Her white hair tie soon joined it. Sango swung her head, causing her charcoal locks to swish about. 'Better hop in before he has a chance to peek,' the taijiya thought, slipping into the spring as fast as she could.  
  
"Shy, are we?" Miroku asked quizzically, his lecherous grin definitely not matching his tone. He slid closer to Sango, who didn't seem to notice. Her cheeks flushed a light pink, and she prayed that the houshi would think it was from the heat of the water. In the meantime, Kirara fished out a hidden candle from between several boulders and lit it with her fire breath.  
  
Miroku stretched his long legs, purposely grazing Sango's foot with his own in a cute, flirtatious manner. The taijiya suppressed a small giggle and dunked beneath the surface, coming back up with a small splash. Her drenched threads of raven clung to her moist skin. The houshi chuckled a bit and moved closer to her once again.  
  
"Do that again, Sango-san. You look sexy," he teased, his perverted personality taking over. How could it not when he was in a hot spring with the woman he loved? On their journey, he was rarely allowed in the same forest when Sango bathed, let alone actually joining her in the relaxing activity. The monk smirked as he noted Sango's blush deepened three shades.  
  
"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" the slayer playfully growled, rolling her eyes at the houshi's excited nod. "I know of something else you'd like, so let's ex-nay on the going under deal."  
  
Swiftly moving through the water until their skin clung, she captured his mouth in a kiss, running her warm tongue across his lips, begging for entrance into his cavern. He gracefully accepted, parting his lips to allow her free admission into his mouth. She intently explored the unfamiliar territory with her snake-like tongue, taking in everything she discovered.  
  
But he wouldn't let her get off that easily.  
  
Taking his position as the dominant creature as most males do, Miroku grasped her tongue with his, shoving past into her mouth. Oh, how he had wanted to kiss her like this for so long...it was finally happening, and he'd take advantage of the opportunity, no doubt about it.  
  
He caressed her gums and teeth, prickling his taste buds on her sharp canines. His tongue crawled into every hidden crevice, making sure that nothing was left untouched or without equal attention.  
  
The houshi gasped into the slayer's mouth as her index finger ran up and down his length, shivering at the pleasurable touch. One by one, her fingers curled around his hard, throbbing flesh, the ferocity of her caresses intensifying by the second. He arched into her small body, waves of toxic pleasure surging through his entire being. He grew tense, tenser than his shoulders had been. His fluids began leaking out of his aroused member.  
  
Miroku broke away from the lip lock, staring at Sango with a smile in his indigo mirages. "I guess you can do more than fight with those hands of yours..." he complimented, resting his hand on the back of her head, his long fingers entangling with her soaked threads of the darkest night.  
  
"My hands can be of any service," she told him, grinning softly as if she was entranced by his dark eyes.  
  
The monk leaned up for another kiss as the taijiya leaned in, taking his actions as an obvious clue of what he wanted. Their lips drew closer, so close that one could feel the other's hot breaths.  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes...  
  
Immediately drawing her attention to the disturbance, Sango twisted her neck to the source of the sound, her muscles tensing. She could feel the youkai aura of the intruder.  
  
"Miroku-sama..." she began, now realizing she had been careless not to bring her weapons. "You feel it too, don't you...?"  
  
Miroku nodded in response, furrowing his brows. "Show yourself!" he commanded the...thing in the bushes, clutching the taijiya tightly.  
  
A mocking snicker came from the shrubbery, a snicker the pair knew all too well.  
  
"Well, I never thought I'd see the day where you'd actually end up like this with the bouzo, Sango," a teasing voice said. The branches of the bushes twitched slightly until a tall figure emerged from the shadows. The mystery man wore a crimson haori with pants to match, had piercing gold eyes, and silver hair that draped down his back. And don't forget the dog ears.  
  
"Inu Yasha!?"  
  
Whew, that was sure fun, wasn't it? ;; Miroku and Sango finally had a 'moment' together and look who comes to spoil it!  
  
Inu Yasha: Hey! Don't blame things on ME! YOU'RE the author!  
  
SN: So? You still ruined the moment. I win!  
  
Inu Yasha: Speaking of which, where DID those two get to?  
  
SN: Dunno. Sango! Hous—wait, that's not his name anymore! Miroku! ::Pauses.:: Well, I guess they're BUSY...eh heheh...So, Inu Yasha, wanna help me close the chapter?  
  
Inu Yasha: What's in it for me?  
  
SN: I'll buy you some dog treats. -;;  
  
Inu Yasha: Okay! Don't forget to review, everyone! If you don't, Starry over here will cry.  
  
SN: ;.; Heh, just kidding. Here's your dog treats, Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha: YAY! ::Munch munch.::  
  
SN: Okii then...until next time, ja ne minna!  
  
Inu Yasha: ::Mouth full of dog treats.:: Sha de, binne! 


End file.
